Bakugan: Armor Battles
Bakugan: Armor Battles (Bakugan Armors (爆丸アーマーズ Bakugan Āmāzu) in Japan) is a fanfictional RPG series & anime/manga season of Bakugan, based on the Japanese-exclusive franchise of the same name. It's somewhat a spin-off of Bakugan: Tech Brawlers. Synopsis Armor Battles focuses on the life of Hono Moetaro, the Master of Bakugan games who also happens to be the owner of his own Dojo. Right now, he & his team, Team Moetaro, are up against the rival team of his archnemesis, Ru Makuba. Bakugan Armor System The Bakugan Armor System is a new type of connecting details to each Bakugan of that type. Each Armor Bakugan has a base body called the Core (コア, Koa) that can accommodate three interchangeable types of parts: * Skill Arm (スキルアーム, Sukiru Āmu) - A unique feature exclusive to Armor Bakugan. The interchangeable Left Arm has a Usable Skill which can be used to the player's advantage in battle. * Attribute Arm (属性アーム, Zokusei Āmu) - The interchangeable Right Arm carries the Attribute symbol. This is the first time a Bakugan introduces interchangeable Attribute feature. * Sole (ソール, Sōru) - A pair of feet parts that are made in either Metal or Plastic. This is similar to the Convert System. Useable Skills The Usable Skills of each Armor Bakugan can be found on its Left Arm which is called the Skill Arm (スキルアーム, Sukiru Āmu). Each Armor Bakugan has their own unique usable skills. Characters Team Moetaro *'Hono Moetaro' - The main protagonist from Bakugan: Tech Brawlers, the Master of Bakugan games who also happens to be the owner of Moetaro Dojo. He's a Pyrus Brawler. *'Pyrus Rex Hiryu ' - Hono's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a dragon. **'Pyrus Fubi Hiryu' - Hiryu's next evolution. *'Takashi Nanba' - A journalist & the recently hired secretary for Hono in his dojo. He's a Ventus Brawler. *'Ventus Shippu Zex ' - Takashi's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a winged serpent. *'Motoi' - A student at Moetaro Dojo, Motoi is determined to reach the top in Hono's class. He's an Aquos Brawler. *'Aquos Hado Kaio ' - Motoi's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a sea serpent. Team Makuba *'Ru Makuba' - The main antagonist, the leader of Team Makuba & Hono's archrival. He's a Haos Brawler. *'Haos Ogon Houoh ' - Ru's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a phoenix. *'Dai Daido' - The large & burly member of Team Makuba. He's a Subterra Brawler. *'Subterra Kopper Kudaku ' - Dai's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a crocodile. *'Mukuro Kurono' - The sleazy & creepy member of Team Makuba. He's a Darkus Brawler. *'Darkus Yasha Tagaras ' - Mukuro's Guardian Bakugan. Resembles a raven. Other Characters * Muscle Rikiushi - A brawny young Brawler. * Ryo Hebikawa - A young Brawler with a snake-like personality. * Shinpe Taira Other Bakugan *'Haos Ikki Tosen' - A legendary Bakugan whom both Teams are after. Episodes # Episode 1: Journalist Takashi Nanba arrives at Moetaro Dojo to interview the Bakugan Master himself, Hono Moetaro. Of course, he gets more than he bargained for when Hono makes Takashi his secretary. Takashi consequently, therefore, has to go through his new boss's boasting. All of a sudden, the Dojo is ambushed & Hono comes face-to-face with his old rival, Ru Makuba, & his goon Dai Daido. Ru threatens to take away one of Hono's students unless he manages to defeat him & Dai. Will Hono be successful or will his pride cost him one of his beloved students? # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Notes *Most of the characters here (excluding Ru Makuba) are originally from the manga Bakugan BakuTech Flare. See Also *Official Website *Bakugan: Armor Battles in Bakugan Fanon Wiki Category:Series Category:Bakugan: Armor Battles